A new alchemist
by sakura oni chi
Summary: the Elric brothers are up to their ears in troubble, and not only that but they find a girl who is stronger than ed. Who is she? Why is she so cold? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A New Alchemist

She sat there watching. She sat there for days on end watching. She would only move to walk around the perimeter of the hill. She was there to watch, wait, to protect the village beyond the valley. As soon as the walk was completed, she walked to the center of the hill and bent down. She slowly let one hand touch the ground. She frowned in concentration, as the marking, a small circle sounded by a hawk-shaped outline, it flashed and she smiled. All was going well.

A few minuets after she did these two figures walked along the past. She frowned; this was no longer going good. The two figures came closer. Soon she could see who they are. One was tall and looked like some kind of clown in armor, but she knew better. He was one of the Elric brothers. _So that means…_ she thought _that means that the short one must be…the Fullmetal Alchemist. _She watched them approach. _It's amazing _she thought _how two so young…_her thoughts were cutoff by a loud "kree kree kre" a black bird landed by her side holding up a leg with a note tied to it. "Hmmm, what's this?" She opened up the note. It said; "We're going to stop anyone who tries to enter. Alert us, but do not, DO NOT try to stop them by any means. Unless, unless they are in trouble."

The girl laughed, looked up and frowned. "Those stupid, idiotic fools. They seem to have no idea about whose coming." She sighed then got ready to leave the hill.

The two brothers are the Elric brothers. The brothers were looking for the philosopher's stone of course. They were in for trouble. A dozen horsemen were charging at them. The brothers looked up. Edward barley gave them a glance before a rock wall came up. The girl smiled then came down the hill. She basically looks like an elf. Except she has light blue eyes, so light they look white. Well she started down the hill, slowly, purposely. As her feet hit the bottom of the hill she put her hand on the ground. She frowned in concentration as the elric brothers were incased in rock.


	2. A Single Tear

Ok sorry for the long wait, here's the next chap and if the beginning confused you than this will be even worse so I'll explain. You see Ed and Al are still looking for the philosopher's stone. They end up going to this village (it has no name) and get captured. Now time for the story.

Just to be formal I do not own the awesome anieme called full metal Alchemist.

**A Single Tear**

When the Elric brothers awoke they found themselves in your average typical dungeon. It was dark, damp, bleak, and soundless. "Where are we brother?" asked al in muffled tone. "I… I… don't know." the short one, Ed, said. Ed looked around, "Al, I can't really see anything. Can you." Silence. "Al?" "Ed I can't move" the response came so sudden and with little emotion. Ed knew his brother was scared. "I get us out." Ed turned his attention to the bonds. He tried to pull his arm from the wall, he couldn't. _What is this, _he thought, _I can't break it. _Another thought came into his head, _you never will. _That wasn't Ed's thought. _If those were not my thoughts then whose were they? _The other's thought interrupted again _they are another Alchemist. _

While this was going on a girl walked in with a small lamp. "It's a form of Alchemy." The girl said answering Ed's thoughts. She walked past Ed and faced a square brick of stone. The girl stooped and put the light and a bowl of water on the floor. She turned to the stone, still crouching and put one hand on the stone and the other in the water. She closed her eyes and an unseen wind blew her hair and dress around. _She's beautiful,_ Ed thought. The girl turned to stare at him with her cold blue eyes. The stone shifted just enough to show what was in it. "Al" cried Ed.

Another form came out from the darkness but this time the new comer didn't have a lamp. "Tanya" The man said slowly, the girl jumped and turned to face the short stubby man. "Yes" she said with a bow "master." The girl's master grinned evilly "I wish to know of the stone." "Yes, master" was the girls reply. She turned toward Al. "Al," she said questionably "I need to know about the stone. The philosopher's stone" Al was silent, then almost against hiss will, "I…it's…a… I can't tell you." The girl turned toward a weak Ed who was gasping for breath. "Force it out." said Tanya's master, his evil grin wide and forbidding. She walked slowly toward Ed.

_She doesn't like him, _Ed thought as she walked slowly toward him. _You would never know what its like; _Ed realized that the voice in his head was hers. Tanya stopped a few feet away and raised her hand. The bonds that held Ed, they were plants, snapped back and Ed fell, hard. "Ed?" came Al voice. "Bring the boy up front." Tanya's master demanded enjoying the fear in Al's voice. Tanya obeyed. She dragged him by his shirt and let him drop in front of Al.

Poor Ed soon found himself hanging upside down as several vines held him in front of Al. Ed soon realized what was going on. _There going to… we need to get out of here._ "Al" Tanya's voice broke Ed out of his thoughts, "you can tell master about the philosopher's stone or you can watch." Ed looked at the girl and her cold eyes. _Is that_ a… _could she really be. _Ed was confused as he seen a tear, a single tear, fall from her cold hard eyes.

**I really hope you like my story, oh and yes I have a new chap but it needs to be fixed and typed. Oh and one last request, I need reviews (I wish to know if people are reading this.) No new chaps till I get reviews. (I don't care if the review burns my story. I just want reviews) **


	3. Hidden behind cold eyes

**HEY IF ANY ONE ELSE IS READING** **THIS** (besides Rioki Moondove I thank thee for the review) **REVIEW OR ELSE NO MORE STORIES.** (Rioki Moondove this one is for you because you reviewed.) (No one was harmed in the making of this story.)

And to be formal I do not own full metal although I want to. (And will, someday hopefully)

**Hidden behind cold eyes**

Tanya stood their the tear long gone, but the wet streak was still their. Ed was amazed that this girl was crying. Tanya just stood there and Ed realized that she was waiting for instructions. "I think its time to use your Alchemy." Tanya's master said slowly watching as Tanya seemed to shrink. She then walked over to a stone wall, touched it, and walked through. When she came back she had a small crate. Tanya set the crate on the ground and walked over to the bowl of water and tipped it. The spilt water formed two circles, one around Ed and one around the crate. The water then started to swirl and shapes appeared, little animal shapes.

The water soon moved into the crate and something screeched. The cage door opened and a small dog came out looking confused. Tanya then turned toward Al. She spoke, "watch your brother's fate." Tanya lifted her arm and pointed to the wall. The dog took off and ran into the wall. It ran into the wall again. Tanya turned her face toward Al. Ed saw something he hadn't seen before, pain and sorrow. "Please stop" Al pleaded, "I'll tell you any thing you want." The banging stopped and the dog started to cry. Tanya turned back to her master, "If you can…" he didn't finish. It seemed as though Tanya knew what he was going to say because she ran to the dog, and laid her hands gently upon it. The dog shuddered once the relaxed. Tanya sat their and then, as though following the dogs lead, collapsed.

Ohhh cliffy. Watch and find out as the true elemental Alchemist is reviled.


	4. the chimera

**The Chimera**

**Tanya pov**

Tanya finally awoke in her small cage. Tanya turned a surveyed her home for the hundredth time. She sighed nothing has changed. She was still in the dark room, high above the floor. There was no furniture, just a mat for her table and the large black pillow that was her bed. The only new thing was thing was the bundle on the floor. Her mind backtracked realizing what had happened. "This is major fire," she said emphasizing the word fire, "This will burn all my plans." She continued her face thoughtful. She turned the bundle over and realized the ties. Ed rolled out. "Just as I thought." Tanya sighed.

She bent over the boy and slowly unwrapped the bandage around his neck. Around his neck was a small metal band, a band Tanya knew well. Tanya's hand unconsciously reached for the metal band around her own neck. She watched as the boy, Ed she recalled, slowly woke up. Tanya glared down at him, her earlier relaxed posture gone. "Where am I?" he asked. "In your new home." Tanya replied watching as he took in every thing. "My new home?" Ed asked. "Yes your new home now shut up. Our master is here." Tanya stared at Ed daring him to ask another question, Ed didn't ask.

**Ed's pov**

Their master as Ed soon found out was worse than the other guy. For one he was taller. Two he had two Great dames. They looked vicious to Ed, especially the one with all the scares. Their master came to the cage on a metal platform controlled by an old man. Ed watched Tanya wondering why she was so excited. The platform stopped in front of the cage door and the scared dog slowly made its way to the door as it opened. "Brother!" Tanya exclaimed. Ed looked at Tanya then the dog and back to Tanya. The dog looked up at Tanya, opened its mouth "Ar…Are…rruuu…ok?" The dog slowly asked. Ed looked at the dog as it finally dawned on him; the dog was a chimera.

Ohhh I like cliffy their soo much fun.


End file.
